1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates polymeric plasticizers derived from modified polyesters. The plasticizers of the present invention are particularly useful in a variety of polymeric compositions, particularly polyvinyl chloride, rubber and the like compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, polymeric plasticizers are known in the art. However, the art-known polymeric plasticizers tend to be limited in their use because they are often "composition-specific". Hence, there has been continuous work to develop plasticizers that are effective for a variety of compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,431 discloses an improved process for producing neopentyl glycol polyesters of certain dicarboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,789 discloses polyester polyols based on neopentyl glycol and other glycols esterified with aromatic and aliphatic carboxylic acids.
By the present invention, there is provided novel polymeric plasticizers that can be effective in polyvinyl chloride and/or rubber. Said plasticizers can be produced at a relatively low cost.